Leopold Gets Grounded on Halloween
At the lounge, Leopold Slikk was asking his dad. Leopold: Hey dad, can I buy a costume at the store? Harold Slikk was stern. Harold: No! Leopold felt sad. Leopold: Why not, dad? Harold: Because it's too expensive, and I'm afraid you might damage the costume. Leopold: But dad, I can handle the costume. I won't damage it, and tommorow is Halloween. Harold: The answer is still no! Then Harold stopped scowling. Harold: Anyway, I'm going to the store and buy candies. Leopold felt happy. Leopold: Is it for you and me to eat them? Harold: Um, no. Leopold was horrified. Harold: You are going to give them to the trick-or-treaters. Leopold felt annoyed. Leopold: No! I'm not going to give the candies to them, I want to go and trick-or-treat. Harold started arguing with his son. Harold: I told you no! You are going to give them the freaking candies! Now I'm going to the store! Harold walked off to the store in a huff, and Leopold felt sad. Leopold: Man, I can't go and trick-or-treat, what will I do now? Then Leopold thought for a second. Leopold: I know, I will not give the candies to the people who tricks and treats. Halloween had arrived. Harold was giving Leopold a task. Harold: Leopold, you are giving them candies when kids come to our front door, okay? Leopold: Okay, dad. Harold: Alright, I'm going to work. Bye Leopold! Then Harold drove off to work. Then Kevin arrived at the front door, and Leopold came out. Kevin: Trick or treat! Leopold: What do you want? Kevin: I want candies! Leopold was mean. Leopold: What? You can't have them. Kevin was indignant. Kevin: You are so mean. Leopold: I don't care, Kevin. Kevin: Fine! I will just go to another house! Then Kevin walked off in a huff to another house. Then Leopold went back inside. Just then, Owen arrived, carrying a bag of candies, and he pressed the doorbell button and the doorbell buzzed. Then Leopold came out. Leopold: Hi, Owen! What do you want? Owen: Oh I want Starburst because Dodger 99 and I like Starburst. Leopold was mean. Leopold: Well sorry, I don't have them. And you are too old to trick-or-treat. Owen was indignant. Owen: First of all, I can see those candies inside your house on the table. And second, I'm not too old to trick-or-treat. Leopold: Well, you are just dreaming, and I can tell you are the only one who is too old to trick-or-treat. Owen was seeing teenagers who were trick-or-treating. Owen: But I can see those teenagers who are trick-or-treating. That's it, I'm going to another house that has Starburst. Leopold: All right, I'm going to throw eggs at your house when Halloween ends. Owen was walking off in a huff to another house. Then.Leopold went back inside. Then Rosie arrived, and she entered the front door. Then Leopold came out. Leopold: Hello! What do you want? Rosie: Trick or treat! Then Rosie want candies! Leopold was mean. Leopold: What? Go get your own. And where are your parents? Rosie started whining. Rosie: I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Leopold: I don't care you want candies, now get out of here! Rosie was indignant. Rosie: You are so mean! That's it, I'm going home. Then Rosie ran home in a huff. Then Leopold went back inside, and just then, his father came back. He stopped at the front door. Then the mean Leopold came out. Leopold: Hello! What do you want now? Harold: I want candies! Leopold: No! No candies for you! Then suddenly, Leopold looked suspicious. Leopold: Wait, you look familiar. Leopold immediately noticed his dad. Harold: So do you! (getting annoyed at Leopold) Leopold, did you give you the candies to the people like I told you so! Leopold: Um, no. Harold started raging. Harold: Oooooooooooh! How dare you didn't give out candies to the people!? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for ten months! Go to your room right now! Then Leopold went back inside to his room, crying. Leopold: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dodger 99's announcement clip Dodger 99: Before I end this video, I would like to say. Happy Halloween! (feeling sad) Sorry I didn't post this video on Halloween. (feeling satisfied) But still, bye for now! CAST Evil Genius/David/Zack as Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) and Dodger 99 Wiseguy as Harold Slikk Kimberly as Kevin Brian as Owen Shy Girl as Rosie Category:Angry German Kid's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff